User talk:AlexanderImAlsoGr8
Welcome AlexanderImAlsoGr8 Reply I recommend asking one of the admins. Go to the Help tab and click on Administrators.Fliu (talk) 19:16, December 23, 2019 (UTC) I'm trying to make things brief and concise as much as possible.Fliu (talk) 18:46, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Once again, the part about Hatchan can be explained in Hatchan's section so there's no need to repeat it. We already get that the relationship between Luffy and Arlong is hostile. Also, Luffy never listened to the story of Nami's past, so I'm not sure about the beginning sentence you wrote.Fliu (talk) 02:05, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Images Please add source, licence, and categories to images you upload. Also, file's name are usually mostly capitalized. See other images for reference. When adding images to a page, note that the images alternate right and left so adding images mid-page would sometime needs to have all images of the page shifted. Rhavkin (talk) 13:43, December 24, 2019 (UTC) First of all you can use the wiki guide for general questions. *The Source is added manually. Go to the image page and go to "EDIT" on the upper right and add the source of the image. *The Licence can be add manually like the source, or when uploading an image, choose the "more options" at the bottom of the box and choose from the licensing list. *'Categories' can be added on the image page at the bottom, or when editing on the left bar. You should look at similar images to see how to write that info, and you can always ask if you do not know how to do something. When I started I didn't knew either, and was banned for a few days because I added the wrong categories (anime images instead of episode images etc.) Do not be afraid to ask for any kind of help. Rhavkin (talk) 14:47, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Three things: #.JPG files are not allowed. #You can use the # sign for a numbered list with out the actual numbers. It also automatically align the list to be slightly inward from the left, and have all the numbers align as well, regardless of length of each sentence of the point. #You do not need to add the chapter that correspond to the episode from which you've taken an image, the only requirement is that the source of the image is added. Rhavkin (talk) 15:51, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Insert pics in between paragraphs, not inside them.Fliu (talk) 16:10, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Which editor are you using? There are source and visual editor. Please use the source editor. And to answer your question, maybe it is best to create an entry like typing a new paragraph and have the image posted there.Fliu (talk) 16:30, December 24, 2019 (UTC) For some pics like Luffy punching Vivi and Luffy subduing Rebecca, in my personal opinion, I don't believe fit in their relationship sections since they are Luffy's friends, not enemies. And there is already a pic of Luffy meeting Shirahoshi in the history section.Fliu (talk) 16:58, December 24, 2019 (UTC) If you are referring to the pic of Reiju pushing Sanji and Luffy forward during the escape from Totto Land, that was an anime filler scene.Fliu (talk) 17:16, December 24, 2019 (UTC) There is also one more thing I should add concerning relationships. In the case of Sanji and Zoro, a pic of them bickering with each other is fine since that's a common occurence.Fliu (talk) 17:20, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I edited some of your images, please look at them and ask me if you do not understand why I did those edits. Rhavkin (talk) 18:27, December 30, 2019 (UTC) The categories you added were "Episode Image" and "Plot Image" instead of "... Image's'". The categories are for multiple files so their named in plural. There are no categories called "Episode Image" and "Plot Image" so you basically did not add any categories. When you input a category name, an auto-fill box is given so that you would not get the wrong Categories. Rhavkin (talk) 20:32, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Belly/Berry Template Type in front of the number to add the belly/berry symbol. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 14:51, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Delete photo There are only a few users who are allowed to delete an image. You can find them on the administration page and talk to them directly. Personally, I used the on the image page, and it is then marked for deletion whenever one of those few users (usually User:Kaizoku-Hime) gets the time to go over and delete bad images. Rhavkin (talk) 22:43, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: sources First of all read the template page. If you have any questions afterwards I'd be happy to help the best I can. Rhavkin (talk) 18:33, January 9, 2020 (UTC) = Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:15, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Watch your edits When you undo an edit, you undo all of it. Once you finish your edit\undoing you should press "Show Changes" which is beneath the mobile preview, and see if you accidentally edit something you shouldn't due to an error or computer bugs. For example, when I edited the Vivi section, I also corrected some spelling error, and when you undid it, you brought them back as well. I don't think I need to explain why fixing spelling shouldn't be undone. So before you publish an edit, look at the changes you've made internally or not, watch your edits. Rhavkin (talk) 07:56, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Animals Go ahead. I'd might add things at a later date. Rhavkin (talk) 10:38, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Re:Roger and Luffy The main goal of the relationships section is to explain how two characters (or a character and a group) feel about one another and how they behave around each other as a result. I personally think that there usually isn't any ground to write about a relationship when one party has never interacted with the other and doesn't know they exist. Generally, things that could be written about such a one-sided relationship will probably fit in the personality section. For example, Luffy's desire to become the Pirate King and his similarities to Roger would fit in his personality section. Those two traits can be the result of a relationship, but they do not create a relationship, at least not the kind the wiki focuses on. I think the Five Elders section falls under the same logic and could be covered in the Five Elders' personality description, by using their attitude toward Luffy and his actions as an example of their desire to maintain balance. But considering that they have given Luffy special attention, I'm fine with their section staying for now. The only thing you could really put for Roger in Luffy's relationship section is Luffy's admiration for Roger, but I'm not sure there's enough evidence to show that Luffy cares for Roger beyond his status as Pirate King. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:33, January 24, 2020 (UTC)